The fitted sheet is an item of bed clothing which is adapted to conform to the shape of a mattress so that the sheet fits snugly and neatly in place. A typical fitted sheet comprises a top panel covering the top surface of the mattress, and side panels which fit over the sides of the mattress, in some cases extending to the bottom surface of the mattress as well. Typically, fitted sheets have seams joining the corners formed by the side panels, so that the fitted sheet is in the general shape of an open box surrounding the top and side surfaces of the mattress.
Fitted sheets tend to become dislodged from the mattress because of the normal motions of a sleeper on the bed, and so usually include elastic for securing the fitted sheet on the mattress. Typical arrangements include an elastic band disposed around the hem formed by the side panels where they extend under the mattress. However, it has been found that the use of an elastic band by itself is generally not satisfactory for securing the fitted sheet to the mattress. Further, even within a recognized size category of mattresses (e.g., "twin," "full," "king"), there may be a significant variation in length, width, and thickness among mattresses made by various manufacturers. If the fitted sheet does not closely conform to the proportions of a particular mattress, the tendency of the fitted sheet to be dislodged is increased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fitted sheet which overcomes the above-mentioned problems associated with fitted sheets.